Hera's Revenge
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric and Alexis face uncertainty on the cliffs of Wyndemere. (Complete)


Hera's Revenge  
_by MKT_

Scene: Night time on the cliffs of Wyndemere. A stiff, cold wind blows in off the water.

Faith is precariously close to the edge, both literally and figuratively. She is holding Kristina to her left side, pointing a 9mm pistol at Ric, Lucky and Nikolas.

Ric: Faith, just put down the gun and hand me Kristina. No one needs to get hurt here.

The calmness in Ric's voice belies the frantic pounding of his heart.

Faith: Are you nuts? I've got the very thing everyone wants! I hold the power, over you, over Alexis, and most of all, over Sonny! I told the three of you that you were going to pay for sending me to prison! But did any of you believe me?

Ric takes a step toward Faith.

Faith: If you come any closer, I'll shoot!

But Ric can't wait anymore.

He lunges at Faith, tearing Kristina from the kidnapper's arms. In one fell swoop, he tosses the toddler to Nikolas who grabs her and races back down the hill toward Wyndemere.

Lucky: Watch out, Ric!

Ric twirls around to face Faith who has the 9mm aimed point blank at him.

A shot rings out.

The kick of the recoil makes Faith lose her balance, her feet skidding on the loose rock. Ric crumples to the cold, hard ground in a heap. Faith, arms flailing wildly trying to catch her balance, plummets backward over the edge into the black abyss.

Cut to Nikolas sprinting down the hill to an anxious Alexis, Sonny and Mac.

Alexis rushes to meet Nikolas.

Alexis: Oh my God, my baby, my baby!

Alexis wrenches Kristina from Nikolas's hold and hugs her tightly. After a few seconds, Alexis opens her eyes and peers behind Nikolas.

Alexis: Ric? Ric?

She pauses when there is no answer.

Alexis: Nikolas…where's Ric?

Nikolas avoids eye contact with his aunt. He can't bring himself to tell her what just happened to her husband.

Alexis: Nikolas…what happened up there? We heard a gunshot…

Alexis's words trail off upon the realization. She quickly hands Kristina to Sonny.

Alexis: Take her back to the house, NOW!

As Alexis dashes up the rocky hillside to determine the fate of her husband, she remembers the life growing inside her.

Cut back to the cliffs. Ric is on the ground. Lucky and Officer Murphy are working on him, trying to stem the profuse bleeding.

Murphy (talking into his police radio): We have a man down, gunshot wound to the chest! We need the medi-vac chopper, now!

Lucky: We've got to put pressure on this wound!

Lucky removes his shirt, balls it up and leans his weight on Ric's injured chest to stanch the flow of blood.

Alexis, with Mac close behind, arrives at the summit, stopping short when she sees Lucky hovering over Ric.

Alexis: Oh my God, Ric!

She kneels down beside her husband.

Alexis: NO!

Alexis cradles Ric's head in her arms.

Mac: What happened? Where's Faith?

Lucky: She was holding Kristina at the edge of the cliff and she had a gun pointed at us, threatening to use it if we came any closer. But Lansing lunged at her, got Kristina to safety. Faith shot Lansing point blank in the chest. She then lost her balance and fell over the side.

The sound of the medi-vac chopper can be heard in the distance.

Alexis: Ric, please, please, open your eyes.

Ric's eyes slowly open. He sees his wife's beautiful face gazing down at him. Ric struggles to raise his right arm, to stroke Alexis's tear-stained cheek.

Ric (barely whispering): Kristina?

Alexis grasps Ric's hand, pressing it to her face, trying bravely to hold back the tears.

Alexis: She's fine, she's fine. Don't worry, everything will be okay. The paramedics will be here in a second.

Ric: Alexis…

Alexis: Shhh, don't talk. Save your strength.

Ric: Alexis…I…

Alexis (gently rocking her husband in a comforting motion): Shhh! It's okay. I'm here.

Ric (barely audible): Alexis…I…love…you…

Ric's eyes close. His hand abruptly falls out of Alexis's as his arm hits the ground with a resounding thud.

At that moment, the paramedics arrive with their life saving equipment. Lucky pulls Alexis back up so the rescuers can do their job. Alexis, sobbing uncontrollably, buries her head in Lucky's shoulder.

The paramedics quickly stabilize Ric and start to wheel him away.

Alexis: Wait!

She runs to her husband's side.

Pushing a lock of hair off Ric's forehead, Alexis plants a gentle kiss. She speaks in a faint whisper, her lips still brushing his chilled skin.

Alexis: I…love…you…too.

The paramedics whisk Ric away to the waiting helicopter.

Alexis bolts after them.

End of scene.


End file.
